


【九辫】于波浪中 (Explicit)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 路易 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 阅读前警告：*没有三观的设定。*杨九郎/路易x张云雷。*有略微捉奸现场的情节。*路易旁观者，精神上的刺激源。*真实斜线为九辫。*有dirty talk和滴蜡play。





	【九辫】于波浪中 (Explicit)

**Author's Note:**

> *一个杀头梗+BDSM。  
*内容如题前三字。  
*理解者可以点进来看了。  
*可以代入自己。  
勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。  
======

正文：

杨九郎把张云雷带回家的那一天，路易正坐在沙发上看着玄关。杨九郎以为她还在出差的路途中，于是进了屋子就毫不忌讳底搂着人把他压在鞋柜上亲热，结果突然一下被一股大力推开。他皱着眉头正想说他两句，却看见人惨白着脸盯着客厅。

他顺着人视线看过去，发现路易正扯着冷笑看着他。

他一时间也不知道怎么动作，两个人就这半离不离的姿势僵硬地定在原地。张云雷往后退了两步，张了张嘴没说出话来。

路易招了招手，却似乎没有生气的样子：“杨九郎，你那点儿爱好别以为我不知道。”

杨九郎皱着眉头把身边人往身后搂了搂，没说话。

“我们早就名存实亡，我也知道，”路易拢了下头发，扯了扯嘴角，“各自有各自的轨出没错，可是你也不能太过分，把人都带到家里来了。”

“你想怎么样？”杨九郎了解路易的口气，好歹也是真正了解过爱过的人，这话一说他就知道路易有什么要求要提。

“没什么，”路易手中还夹着半根没有抽完的烟，“知道你玩的野，我也玩过。今天三个人玩一次，咱们就老死不相往来。”

杨九郎脸色变了变，整个人几乎把张云雷挡在身后。

“你放心，我也是圈里人，”路易在茶几上掐灭了烟，“我看场免费公调，看完拍屁股走人，这一切当没发生过。”

“你们不也想玩点刺激的？这笔交易挺划算吧。”

/

张云雷被客厅里坐着的路易吓得魂儿都没了，呆愣愣地根本不知道发生了什么。待再反应过来的时候已经被撂在了床上。他来过这屋子也不少次数，连床单的质感都熟悉，更别说正在从衣柜深处被拿出来的那些带锁的盒子了。

路易拿着一盒酒精棉球，正在给那些东西消毒。

杨九郎攥着他的手腕，用一边被处理好的一双皮手铐把他摆成跪趴的的姿势扣在床头，拿了两三个枕头垫在他腰下面借力。他今天穿了一身背带裤，后面用纽扣系着，杨九郎伸手一解扣子，就很容易地把整条背带裤脱了下来。他没穿内裤，下半身光裸着，只能蹬了蹬被单想把它弄起来挡着自己。

边上恰好有一只皮拍子，杨九郎顺手抄起来，在人大腿根部不轻不重地打了一下，留下一道粉红的痕迹，“别动，腿分开。”

这会儿有第三个人在场，他没那么放得开，只是长年累月的习惯让他没二想地服从了，从后颈那里泛上一层薄薄的粉红，甚至都透着白色的衬衫露了出来。

路易从床头柜找了瓶小支的玫瑰精油，拧开盖子香气马上扩散了出去。床头柜里还放着好几根棒棒糖，她找出来一个牛奶味的剥开糖纸扔进嘴里，从皮箱里抽出来两条麻绳抻了抻，递给杨九郎。

“你喜欢这个？”杨九郎把绳子接过来，捋了捋有点杂乱的粗麻。这东西他很少用，有点手生，“怎么绑？”

路易吮着棒棒糖，口齿含糊不清：“床边有那个环扣，你把他腿拉开绑到两边。”

床上的人低低地呜咽了一声，却还是维持着之前的姿势没动。

路易从衣柜里找了块手帕递过去，“没看出来你教的挺好啊。”

杨九郎把手帕叠了两叠，把一个角塞进了张云雷唇间。台上总喜欢闹腾的人现在乖得像被驯化了的小动物，把委屈的闷哼尽数吞回喉咙里。

“你的应该也不错，”杨九郎拾起一旁的皮拍挥了两下，感觉还趁手，便放了下来备用。他拾起一段麻绳，攥着张云雷一边的脚腕，把它绕了个圈束缚起来，绳子尾端抻紧系在床边的环扣上，然后绕到另一边，又如法炮制，只是这次系在了膝盖窝处，“他这边脚不行，就不弄脚腕了。”

路易突然笑了，“你比他对我上心多了。”

杨九郎突然明白了她想要什么样的场景，于是了然地点点头：“那今天就对你上心一回。”

张云雷不知道他俩葫芦里卖的什么药，不安地扭了扭身子，结果却被赏了一拍，落在臀尖上，力气不轻，惩罚的意味倒是分明，有点火辣辣的疼。他心里有一点儿不爽，可无法否认这种游戏给他带来的刺激。今天这场情事他再也不是主导者，可被剥夺选择权又带来了别样的快感。

路易不意外他会动情，倚在墙壁上交叉着腿，指尖点了点刚才被她拿出来的一个小蜡烛。那是一个薰衣草味的香薰蜡烛，也是可以用作情趣的低温蜡烛，旁边还贴心的放着一只打火机。

“您的技术，应该可以用这个就让他爽出来吧？”

杨九郎只迟疑了一刻，就点了点头。他从箱子里找出一块长方形的绸缎，仔细顺好，走过去覆在张云雷眼睛上。被黑暗侵蚀的一瞬间，张云雷清晰地听见爱人在自己耳边的低语。

“放松。你什么都不要想，只想着我就可以了。”

他虽然之前不知道怎么回事，可在听见杨九郎打着打火机的那一瞬间他便明白了。作为一个用点火装置用了多年的烟瘾者，他太熟悉这个声音是什么了。薰衣草的香味顺着空气飘来，钻进他的鼻尖，更加确定了他之前的判断。

杨九郎以前从来没和他试过这一类型的游戏，他紧张得浑身的肌肉都绷紧了。

皮拍破空的声音响起，落在他紧绷着的大腿根部。

“放松。”

他还是放松不下来，然后他突然感觉到一双温暖的手覆上了他的身体，把他的衬衫撩起来挂到手腕上去，再一点一点的顺着脊椎骨抚摸下来。像是有什么魔法一样，被那双手抚过的地方都不由自主地轻松了下来，安安分分地也不再发抖。

路易看着这一切，向杨九郎投去一个赞赏的眼神。

薰衣草蜡烛化开了一小圈，杨九郎把袖子挽起来，在手腕上试着倒了一滴蜡。那块很敏感的皮肤有一瞬间的刺痛，随即就变成了温温热热凝固了的蜡油，倒不是太难受，给他的感觉甚至不如之前尝试皮拍的程度。薰衣草的蜡油装在一个玻璃瓶子里，上面还有一大块空的，是用来垫蜡油再次降一点儿温的。

他坐到床边，左手抚上人白皙的皮肤，顺着腰窝一点点摸到臀部的边缘。他的手指在那里流连打转了一会儿，右手控制着缓慢燃烧着的薰衣草蜡烛，让大部分的蜡油流过杯壁凝固，然后滴了一小滴在他刚刚抚摸过的地方。

身下的人猛然一抖，嗓子里流出一声被压抑了的呜咽。那块敏感的皮肤被带着一点儿热度的蜡油烧灼，一瞬间有些难忍。可没等几秒疼痛感就消失殆尽，取而代之的是被温热物体裹住的舒适，甚至隐隐藏了些快感。

杨九郎的手按着他的皮肤一寸寸向下摸索，最后在他的左臀上驻足。他在那里又打了几个转，然后滴了一小滴紫色的蜡油。臀部耐热的能力比尾椎那处显然要好得多，这回手下的颤抖没那么明显了，呜咽也被一声闷哼取而代之。

杨九郎在每一次滴下蜡油之前都会用手指抚摸过那一片皮肤，挑起最敏感的神经末梢。张云雷逐渐掌握了他的规律，便慢慢放松下身子，全身心的专注都放在杨九郎的指尖。平日里寻常的抚摸被刻意放大，手指移动之间都能挑起浓浓的情欲。

他蒙着眼睛又被剥夺了出声的权利，满心的精力无处去使。偏偏杨九郎很温柔地爱抚他，然后在令人放松的抚摸之后滴下一滴略带温度的蜡油。他只能把一切的注意力都集中在那只爱抚他的手上，敞开身心接受被赠予的一切。

薰衣草有安神的作用，浓浓的香气萦绕在他的鼻尖，他的脑海里也不再有刚才的尴尬场景，一切不安心不愉快的事情都在这刻尽数退散。他好像徜徉在大海里，被温柔的浪花包裹着，沉沉浮浮，不知道飘了多久。

他的后背被点点滴滴的紫色覆盖，有些紫色的边缘泛着温热的粉红。

他的欲望早已经挺立不堪，可是没有命令，苦求不得解放。

一小块蜡烛被杯壁沾去了很多，又在人身体上留下了大片大片的痕迹，此时所剩无几了。杨九郎顺着他的脊椎再度一点点抚摸下去，在他的大腿根上又留下几道浅紫色的痕迹。

瓶子的底还剩一层蜡油，杨九郎坐得近了点，解开了他的皮手铐，搂着他让他借着力靠在自己怀里，下巴搭在自己的肩膀上。他让人顺着自己肩膀的弧度低下去，露出那一块还白皙的脖颈来。他闲置的那只手从搂着的腰一寸寸往上抚摸，最终停留在那一块最脆弱的皮肤上，悠悠打转。

杨九郎感到手下的皮肤稍微收紧了一些，于是他耐心地一点点爱抚着，直到那一块完全放松下来。他把所剩无几的蜡烛端到那片皮肤的上面，然后微微倾斜，滴下了最后一片浅紫色的蜡油。温热的蜡碰到皮肤的那一刻，杨九郎在他的耳边轻轻低喃。

他说，“你可以出来了。”

于是在海浪的包裹中，被蒙着眼睛赐予新生的人浸没在温柔暖和的海水里，被送上了顶峰。

-END.


End file.
